sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Games Knights play (Rp)
Plot Everyone's favorite psychotic game show host, the Game Master is back but this time he has trapped your character in a mid evil role playing game where the object is to defeat an evil who is basically a demigod in that realm. One of the main rules is to Survive with your party to defeat this evil force. Their ultimate skill is Bloodlust of the Ancients where their pain tolerance is high as well as their attack power. They strike the ground making the ground rip apart causing area damage to enemies. Rules # The Ultimate skills are only usable once you hit level 5 but don't expect leveling to be fast and easy # Brudikai222 controls the Gamemaster and the unamed demigod # Their is not a limit on how many characters can take a certain role but for maximum efficiency their must be atleast 1 character in playing a role (meaning if their are 3 knights 2 theives, 1 beserker and no mages the team will most likly die due to no healer.) # level cap is 10 # The game master dictates which dungoens the party go into and other important decisions. Other than that the party is free to wonder the land Roles Descriptions Berserkers- Are wild strong people who can wield two handed weapons like axes, sword, and clubs. Due to their great strength they have the highest attack power and can take a bit of pain but not a lot. Their Ultimate skill is Bloodlust of the Ancients, where their pain tolerance and attack power is high than usual then slamming the ground ripping the ground apart damaging enemies. They can lift heavy objects like rock and columns that block the parties' path. Knights- Are strong willed and can take take a lot of damage thanks to their armor and shield. The usually wield one handed swords. They are not as strong as Berserkers but have more defensive ability. Their Ultimate skill is War cry of the Honorable where they let out a yell that powers up their and allies defensive power. These knights are skilled in blacksmith-ing. They can craft their own weapons and weapons for the rest of the party. Mage- Are undoubtedly magical masters who excel in Magical attacks like lighting, fire,ice, and healing magic. They Have moderate defense Their Ultimate skill is Light from the Heavens, where sword rain down damaging enemies and healing allies. They are the smartest and can figure out puzzles. Thief- Thieves have the fastest attack speed and the lowest defense than all the other classes. they wield knives and daggers and their secondary attack is to set traps to stun enemies. They can pick lock doors and disarm traps so the part can progress through dungeons. Characters The Game Master- Overseer Axel the Hedgehog- Beserker Asonja the Hedgehog - Thief (decided for ya. when you make up your mind ur free to change it -Brudikai222. ) Amanda the fox-Dark Mage? Grief the fox-Berzerker? Indwick the Fly-Knight with poison damage? Act1 The Overseer's pass time "Your character wakes up in an open field with the clothing and weapons that matches their role types. A kingdom can be seen in the distance." a voice echoed in the darkness of a room. Axel woke up like the voice said. "Ugh the last time I ever drink from Asonja's scotch stash..." He held his head. " WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!!" Asonja was already up, crossing his arms. "Well, first of all why were you drinking from my Scotch Stash, it's entirely secret. Secondly, I am just as confused as you are." He checks out his two black daggers he has, as if impressed by them. "Ok 1 Being a leader can take its toll and 2 sweet dagger, you went shopping?" Axel said standing up. "...Do you think I go shopping for weapons on a daily basis?" Asonja asked, putting his two daggers away. "Theres a first time for everything." Axel saw this two handed sword near his feet. "DUDE LOOK AT THIS!!" He picked it up with ease. "Its soo cool!!" "Dude, you're gonna chop someone's face off with your ignorance..." He grumbled. "Ohhh I can easly take part in helping him!!" The voice sounded again. "Hello again my most favorite pawns it is I, The Game Master and welcome to a game I like to call : Champions of Harthon!" "Game Master!!" Axel shouted to the sky. "Why dont you ever leave us alone!!" "I'm just at the point where I don't care anymore. It's just...gotta happen." He took one of his daggers and fiddled with it for a while. "Well I'm not playing." Axel sat down on the grass. "Aw cmon Axel don't be such a party pooper. Play the game." The Game Master replied. "Nope." Axel replied back. "Ok then *Ahem* Axel dies due to a stamped of oxen." The Game Master simply instructed. "Wait wha--" A stamped of Oxen appear out of nowhere trampling over Axel his screams are muffled by the thumping sounds of hooves. "Axel receives a blessing from the gods and revives." The Game Master Instructed and Axel woke up. "Are you gonna play the game now Axel?" "Y-Yes Game Master." Axel replied shivering from the coldness of death. "Well...shit. That just kinda happened..." Asonja shrugged and put the dagger back in his belt. "Well what now?" Axel got up dusting himself off. "Next ox I see I'll kill it and eat it.... possibly not in that order!" "Wait, you just said two things and the only possibility for that to be in a different order is 50/50...so I think you DID mean it in that order. The reverse way is just...kinda wrong..." Asonja stated. "I'll eat it while it's still alive how can I make that any clearer." Axel said putting his sword on his back. "I just said that it's gross, dude. What the hell kind of a mind do you have?" Asonja growled a bit. "You ate beef raw countless times this isnt different its just that its alive." Axel replied.Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Brudikai222